


Because

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: One of those nights.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'because you love me'

Felix nearly startled when Sylvain squeezed his hand. But it had been a long night, and so much had happened... Felix had been dozing and... 

"Hey..." 

"About time," Felix replied. "Not that I was worried or anything." 

It was the simplest of lies, and the easiest because he'd told it before. 

He also knew that Sylvain always saw right through it. 

"Didn't think you would be." 

Felix hadn't let go of his hand. He wasn't going to. 

"Good. Then we agree." 

"Yeah, of course." Sylvain shifted on the bed, awkwardly and obviously with pain... "Then why are you here?" 

"Because..."


End file.
